Communication networks rely on the operation of multitudes of individual devices to successfully operate, and maintaining such networks requires identifying and responding to failures and degradations in performance of the various devices. For example, in a content distribution network, individual devices in user homes may provide status report data identifying their own performance. In a network of thousands of devices, processing the large volume of status report data may be challenging, and there remains an ever-present need for effective approaches to managing data to maintain a network.